


Love Letter

by Wxlves



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wxlves/pseuds/Wxlves
Summary: The piece of paper was burning a hole in his pocket, Steve could feel the heat against his chest, impossible to ignore. He remembered Bucky handing it to him with a small smile right before they’d left; Steve had asked when he was supposed to read it and Bucky just replied, “whenever you feel it’s right.” Not an hour later Steve’s gloved fingertips barely brushed Bucky’s, too little too late as he disappeared into the whirling snow below.Sitting in a bombed out shell of a pub, useless alcohol coursing through his body, Steve finally reached for that paper.





	Love Letter

Steve,

I’m not good with words and writing has never been my best subject, but I have to write this down because saying it...that wouldn’t work in a million years. I wouldn’t know what to say.

I know I’ve been a little more distant since your transformation. I guess I feel like I could be, I’m not the only one you’ve got anymore. Colonel Phillips seems to respect you, Agent Carter (is Peggy her name?) certainly acts like she’s got a thing for you, and the whole goddamn country is throwing themselves at your feet. I just haven’t felt as needed but  trust me, I’ll take a little distance if it means you finally getting the opportunities you never could have had before. 

Who am I kidding? I resent every single one of them. They all see your muscles and your smile and that stupid star-spangled outfit and they  love you. They love you for being a national icon. Not one of them loves you for being you. They all know you fight for the little guy and like getting your ass kicked (punk) but how many of them know that you love to draw? That if this goddamned war hadn’t happened you’d be heading off to art school; one of the most talented guys there, I bet. How many of them have seen you at your worst? How many of them heard your last rites read to you because they thought you were going to die of scarlet fever or pneumonia? How many of them bandaged your scrapes and set your broken nose and sat by your bedside for hours upon hours of sick days, brought you your classwork you missed and hot soup and money for medicine?

Christ, I sound like a jealous dame, but I am. I am jealous. I’m jealous that you might not  need me anymore, the same way you always did. Guess I figure if you don’t need me around, why would you still want me around. Jesus I sound miserable. 

The point of this letter was to let you know how much I love you. Finally,  finally , you have a body to match your heart. You can get into fights and actually win them sometimes. And no matter my jealousy, I’m so happy for you. Even if it took a six-pack and biceps bigger than my head to get people to notice you, I’m glad they do. You were always meant to do great things, Steve. It was always in my cards to work at the docks or in a factory, to keep my head down and do my job like nearly everybody else out there. You were meant to stand out. I  ~~ would ~~ will follow you wherever you go, to the ends of the Earth, perfectly happy to remain in your shadow. The faithful sidekick, forever. Even a war and the entire Atlantic Ocean couldn’t keep us apart. 

Consider this a marriage vow of sorts. “Until death do us part” and all that other crap. Because no matter how distant I may seem I will always,  always , come back. 

My feelings may have drifted beyond what they should be but I won’t pull you in, drag you down with me. You’ve always been more religious than me, I’m not sure whether to believe in Heaven or Hell or anything in between, but just in case I won’t take you to Hell with me. 

Maybe this war will drag us both to Hell, maybe it’ll take the whole world with it but I won’t care much, not as long as I know I’ve done everything I can for you,  given everything I can to you.

-Buck

PS. Don’t show this to any of the Commandos,  especially not Jones or Dernier. I’ll never live it down.

PPS. I’m no good at talking about my emotions but if you want to talk about this letter, about your feelings or whatever...you know where to find me. Just look to your left. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short little thing as an interim between chapters in New Kid, Ik I’m taking forever with the next chapter. 
> 
> I keep writing angsty Stucky fics, Endgame really got me fucked.


End file.
